Surgical and medical devices utilize connector assemblies for electronic and power communication. It is particularly important in surgical and medical devices to establish and maintain reliable electrical connections in connector assemblies, even after many uses. Connector assemblies that include rotary interfaces or other uniquely shaped or configured mechanical or electrical interfaces may experience intermittent or inadequate electrical connections if the contacts used within the connector experience feedback or interference. Connector assemblies are repeatedly engaged and disengaged in normal use of surgical or medical devices. The repeated cycles cause friction between the contact pins and wear to the connector assembly components. In addition to withstanding the wear sustained by a connector assembly during normal use, a connector assembly must also be resilient to fluids, dust particles and/or other matter that may contact or penetrate the connector assembly during normal use, causing damage to the connector assembly. Further, circular or other similarly configured connector assemblies experience interference and/or cross talk because of limited clearance between the contacts in such configurations. It is desirable to have a connector assembly that will withstand repeated usage over an extended period without fracturing or deteriorating, thereby eliminating the need to replace an entire piece of expensive equipment when the connector assembly is damaged or worn out. Typically, a connector assembly must be replaced before five thousand usage cycles due to deterioration and/or external factors such as fluids, dust particles and/or other matter entering the connector.
Thus, there is a need for a connector assembly that provides consistent and reliable performance after extended use, and specifically a connector assembly capable of withstanding several thousand usages. What is also needed is a connector assembly that seals fluids, dust particles and/or other matter from entering the connector assembly and causing damaging.